The present invention relates to a recording apparatus having a liquid ejection head for ejecting a liquid, a method of controlling the recording apparatus and a computer readable recording medium storing a program.
A plurality of nozzles for ejecting ink droplets to a recording medium, such as a print sheet, are formed in an inkjet head belonging to an inkjet printer. In such an inkjet head, viscosity of ink in the nozzles sometimes increases with elapse of a time, thereby causing a change in an ink ejection characteristic and an ejection failure. A hitherto known technique for preventing them is to produce image dots pertaining to an image on a recording medium in such a way that ink droplets are ejected from all nozzles before elapse of a predetermined time and let nozzles, which do not contribute to image production, eject ink droplets, thereby producing flushing dots on the recording medium (see; for instance, Patent Document 1). An increase in the viscosity of the ink in the nozzles can thereby be prevented without wasting the recording medium.